


It's Always You

by Absolline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Hecate just needs a hug, Love Confessions, Sad with a Happy Ending, brief mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolline/pseuds/Absolline
Summary: Everyone handled love in different ways and Hecate had always hidden from it, she came to learn at an early age that love only meant that someone could hurt you so much more if they wanted to. It was lucky for them both then that Pippa wouldn't let her run away anymore.





	It's Always You

"Life has a funny way of being irrevocably cruel doesn’t it?” 

Pippa had known as much the first time she had ever seen Hecate. When they had first met the woman that now stood before her was only a child, yet still just as wounded as she was today. 

“One must accept the pitfalls of life lest they be consumed by it Pippa."

The pink witch watched as Hecate gazed out the window beside them, staring into the grey misty day that encompassed the castle. 

It was not long following the aftermath of the founding stone incident and it seemed that even the grounds were still recovering. 

“Sometimes you need to let it consume you for a little while Hiccup, just to let it all go.” 

Hecate’s face tightened in distaste, her lips pursing in consternation at just the thought of letting go of her tightly wielded control and letting her emotions rule for a period of time. 

“You went through something terrible, almost lost your magic and yet here you are as if nothing had happened. I know that there’s more being held in Hecate… you can let it go with me.” 

Pippa shifted forward in her seat, dropping to her knees on the floor just in front of the tall witch before her. Reaching outwards she hesitated for only a moment before tentatively grasping onto Hecate’s hands. 

The pink witch watched carefully as Hecate looked for all the world like she was going to collapse in on herself with grief. 

Rubbing her thumbs gently over the other woman’s cold hands Pippa waited patiently for Hecate to act, or say something. Anything. 

“It is unbecoming for a witch to allow her emotions to rule Pippa, you know that as well as I do.” 

Hecate tried her hardest to clear her face of the grief that it held. 

Grief from so many things; the loss of Pippa so many years ago, all the time spent alone and hating herself, despising her choices and wishing that she were stronger, all of the dangerous incidents that occurred at Cackle’s in the past two years, and now almost losing her magic. 

If only she were stronger, maybe none of it would have occurred in the first place. Maybe she would be happy instead of melancholy, content and not bereft. 

“Is that something you truly believe Hiccup? Or was that drilled into you time and time again by your father and that horrible crone Broomhead.” 

Pippa shuffled ever closer, practically draped across Hecate’s lap at this point, it was a surprise to both of the women that Hecate had not yet stiffened up and withdrawn from the physical contact. 

“You are not what they have told you, Hecate you are so much more. It can take a lifetime to recover from harsh words and even harsher intentions but you are the strongest witch I know.” 

Hecate looked down in shock, meeting Pippa’s eyes with her own fear filled ones. The taller witch knew that it was public knowledge how abusive Constance Broomhead was with her apprentices, and everyone knew of her fathers dark reputation. 

Yet still, hearing it here in this instance from the woman who she held closest to hear heart snapped something deep inside of her. 

“I-I don’t feel strong Pipsqueak, far from it.” 

Lowering her head to hide the tears that started to fill her eyes, Hecate wished in that moment that she wore her hair down for once, if only to hide the emotions that took over her face. 

At least that way she would be able to hide from it all. Even from Pippa. 

“Oh my darling girl, come here. Come to me.” 

Pulling lightly at Hecate’s hands, Pippa urged her from her seat and implored her to fall into her arms. So Hecate did. 

Collapsing with a deep sigh she slid from the chair and into the pink witch’s outstretched arms. Curling into herself she started to sob harshly, face buried deep into the fabric of Pippa’s dress. 

“That’s it sweetheart, let it all out. I’ve got you.” 

Reaching up Pippa slowly undid the pins that held Hecate’s bun together, releasing her hair and carding her fingers through it gently. The pink witch pulled Hecate closer to her, practically holding her in a tender embrace. 

Grabbing ahold of the taller witch’s hands once again Pippa wrapped them around her waist so that the woman had something to hold onto, instead of leaving her arms bereft in the air around them. 

“I-I’m so so sorry Pipsqueak.” Hecate desperately scrabbled closer and wound her arms around Pippa’s waist, holding her tighter in a frantic grasp that encapsulated all of her pain and all of her love. 

“You don’t need to apologize anymore Hiccup, not to me. Not ever.” 

“I may not know the details of what happened to you all those years ago with your father and Broomhead but I can warrant a fair guess. It is no wonder that you left and though I’ve missed you so desperately all these years, I have you back with me now and that is all that truly matters.” 

Hecate gasped harshly as her sobs encompassed her body. It was all coming to a breaking point now and both women knew that there would be no turning back from this moment laid out before them. 

“I love you Pippa. I always have. There wasn’t a day that went by that I wasn’t thinking of you, missing you in some way.” 

Pippa smiled gently into the dark hair below her mouth, breathing in the smell of anise and jasmine that seemed to emanate from the woman. 

“I know darling, I know and I love you too. Truly.” The pink witch suspected that she always knew in some way, though for awhile when they were girls it was merely hope. 

Fear is what led her astray, terror at the thought of losing her best friend because of her feelings. Despite it all she knew. Every time she met Hecate’s eyes there was no denying the warmth that she tried to bury deeply with layers of disapproval and brusqueness. 

Everyone handled love in different ways and Hecate had always hidden from it, she came to learn at an early age that love only meant that someone could hurt you so much more if they wanted to. 

Pippa knew this without even needing to hear the words, knowing that Hecate would be unable to say them. 

Grasping the woman tight Pippa calmly laid her hands on Hecate’s wet cheeks and lifted the woman face to hers. 

She laid small kisses everywhere she could; on her cheeks, an eyebrow, her eyelids, and nose. Until finally she met her lips with the gentlest touch she could manage. Smiling tentatively Pippa met Hecate’s forehead with her own and stared deeply into the distraught but hope filled eyes of the witch she loved. 

“You don’t have to hide from me Hiccup, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Hecate looked down at Pippa with something like wonder in her eyes. Wonder at the beauty of the woman before her, so kind, empathetic and loving in all the ways that she herself just could not express. 

But as Hecate stared into Pippa’s warm brown eyes she thought that maybe, just maybe she could find the courage to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of feels for Hecate guys


End file.
